


Coming Home

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, canonical character injury, someone hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Peter begs. Thanos is surprisingly sympathetic.





	Coming Home

Peter watched in horror as Thanos pushed the broken-off piece of armor deeper into Mr. Stark’s abdomen. No! No, no, no, no! Not Mr. Stark! Not Mr. Stark!

His sensitive hearing managed to pick up Thanos’ words, “I hope they remember you,” but Peter is too far away. He can’t get there in time! There’s nothing, nothing he can do. Thank Thor for Dr. Strange, whatever his real name was. Thanos getting the stone was awful, of course, but if it saved Mr. Stark… They had time to get it back, to stop him from winning. This was just… a delay.

Peter made it the last of the way across the battle field while Thanos was putting the stone into the gauntlet, sliding in beside Mr. Stark to cradle him and put pressure on his wound. The man groaned at the pain, and Peter didn’t blame him. He remembered how even strong, unfaltering Uncle Ben had flinched when the paramedics had put pressure on his bullet wound.

“You’re gonna be okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter promised him, his fear making his voice tremble. “You’re gonna be just fine. Just hang in there, okay? Don’t leave me. I can’t lose you, too!”

He knew his voice went a bit shrill with panic there at the end, but he couldn’t even care. Mr. Stark just _couldn’t die._ He _couldn’t_.

“Interesting,” Thanos’ deep rumble jerked Peter’s attention back to the Titan, who now stood watching them passively but with decided interest. “What is Stark to you, boy?”

Peter angled himself to get between them, sacrificing pressure on Mr. Stark’s wounds to better shield him. His mind raced.

“You promised to spare him,” he accused, choosing to ignore Thanos’ question. “He’ll die without medical attention.”

Thanos considered him carefully.

“You are a brave one, aren’t you? Brash, courageous to the point of foolhardiness. Yes… Like father, like son, I suppose.”

Peter felt like a bucket of ice water had been upturned over his head.

“Y-you knew my father? _How?_ ”

Thanos just chuckled in the face of incredulity and waved a hand at Mr. Stark.

“What else could he be? Not by blood, perhaps, though you do look remarkably alike, but your father nonetheless. I have children of my own, you know. I can recognize the bond.”

He was wrong, of course. Mr. Stark definitely didn’t think of Peter as a son. The little kid neighbor from down the street he had to keep pulling out from in front of cars, maybe, but not a son. That was-No. But Peter also wasn’t stupid enough to let the opportunity go to waste.

“If you have kids, then you know I can’t lose him,” he begged. “Please. You warped in here, or whatever you want to call it. You can warp him out. To Earth. To a hospital where he’ll be cared for.”

A hand wrapped around Peter’s arm, Mr. Stark’s.

“Peter, no. Don’t-“

Mr. Stark was cut off by a cough and a sharp hiss before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out. Peter scrambled to check him over, having absolutely no idea what he was doing. There was blood on his lips and the sharp redness of it stood out glaringly in Peter’s vision.

“No, no! Please, no! Please, you can’t!”

He wanted to scream in frustration as Thanos stepped up beside him. It wasn’t _sparing_ someone if they still died of the injuries you inflicted.

“Very well,” Thanos’ voice said from far too close for comfort. “I will take him.”

The hand bearing the gauntlet reached down past Peter to grip the remains of Mr. Stark’s chest piece and lift him. Mr. Stark gave a breathy groan but didn’t awaken. Peter fought down the urge to grab him back.

“You’ll take him to a hospital?”

“I will take him Earth,” Thanos confirmed, “and leave him with those who can see to his injuries.”

Thanos stepped back and away, taking Mr. Stark with him, hands and feet dragging the ground lightly. He gave Peter another long, considering look.

“It is a terrible thing, to lose a child,” he said, and then he was gone.

Peter stared at the spot where he and Mr. Stark had just been before stumbling to his feet and heading toward Dr. Strange. The wizard still hadn’t made it back to his feet. Peter crouched beside him.

“Are you okay?”

Dr. Strange just closed his eyes, expression pained.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It was the only way.”

“It’s okay,” Peter comforted him. “It’ll be okay. We’ve got ships here. We’ll follow them to Earth and set this right. Don’t worry.”

The sooner the better, Peter thought. Mr. Stark wasn’t going to be happy to wake up back on Earth without them. Plus, Aunt May would probably skin his hide for going off into space without permission. Yeah, they should probably get moving. Besides, with Thanos gone, at least the danger had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Peter... He has no idea.
> 
> This was actually started by me wanting to write the scene where Thanos warps into the battle in Wakanda, dragging Tony's limp and battered body with him... Then Peter showed up and destroyed my plan.


End file.
